


Again and Again, I Find You

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Mercy is eternal. She is unspoiled - unspoilable. There is no problem with her remembering everything from every life. But Justice depends on being a blank slate. Justice must be wiped clean every time.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Again and Again, I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Evernote for who knows how long, until I realized that the separate pieces I wrote actually fit together pretty well. Enjoy!

_Bong…_

“NO!” Mercy shouted.

_Bong…_

She heard them every time.

_Bong…_

“No, please, Fareeha…” Mercy cried, bent over her lover’s barely-breathing body.

_Bong…_

She hated the bells. They meant she had failed, again.

_Bong…_

“Please, not again! I can’t bare it!”

* * *

She sees her with golden band around her head. She sees her with filmy cloth wrapped all around her. She sees her in jerkin and breeches; the padded garment which goes under armor; in that flamboyant dress that was the norm in those times; in a suit and tie and top hat. She sees her in a uniform, and it is red with two white strips of leather crossing her chest, and then the uniform is green, and the strips of leather are not white but beige and hold much more sophisticated ammo. At first, her helmet is flat, and then it is round, and then it is rounder, and then the uniform is multicolored and beige, and the helmet is so much heavier, the gun so much more complex. Then she sees her in tank top and sweats and then in a black, tight-fitting suit which helps her tolerate Gs and then in shining blue armor which reminds her of the old times.

She says to her, "It's funny. It's like- it's so absurd, but it's like you're _meant_ for me." And she cries. How many times has she heard her say that? It makes her happy every time. But a little less happy every time. When will it end? When will they be content? When will she have passed? When will she never have to hear the bells again?

* * *

_Booooooooooo…_

The bell sounded once more, but this time, the sound did not fade. It continued, filling Mercy’s ears until she thought she would go mad. It was replaced just as suddenly as it had begun, with a sound just as loud.

“I have heard you, Eternal Spirit of Mercy,” Said a voice. Mercy could see no visible source, and in looking around, discovered another thing.

The world around her was frozen, as if time had stopped.

“I have judged the soul you hold so dear. It has taken long, but I have not found it lacking.”

A small flame of hope flashed to life in Mercy’s chest. It was one she had not allowed to burn in a long, long time. Not since she had been called Witch.

“Arise, Eternal Spirit of Justice. Join your partner in everlasting harmony.”

Fareeha convulsed, white light shining out of her eyes, mouth open in silent scream, and lay still. Mercy lay her head down upon her beloved’s chest, not knowing how to feel.

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

Below Mercy’s head, Fareeha’s chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.

She was unconscious for the time being, and was perhaps not in the best of health, but she was alive. That was all Mercy could ask for.

* * *

Wars were fought and won, empires rose and civilizations fell, entire species hanging on a single turn of fate. If it was all nudged a little towards the fair, a little towards the preservation of life, few noticed, and those who did were thankful. After all, a god's job is to shape history, and history is always being made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
